Wearing The Male Uniform, Island Style
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: Shetland Islands is argumentative, crossdressing, a bit unhinged and obsessed over. She is in her first term at the academy and along with her twin, Orkney, she is wearing the opposing uniform while trying to live life crazy.
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter Of Shetland Islands

When Brigid Rhiannon Kirkland was eight, a very strange thing happened to her. It actually something only a few people knew about.

In country terms, America's counterpart was ten or so. He didn't really seem to care about the Kirklands then. Only, Oliver did, seeing as how he had already met Rhiannon...or Shetland, as she was more commonly known.

Allen was snickering as Oliver went on about this apparently cute little Kirkland girl he kept going to see. How ridiculous! The young boy couldn't help but laugh, really.

Suddenly, there was a quick knock at the door, which sent Oliver into a panic.

"Oh, if that is her..."

A furious looking Shetland barged in after the door was unlocked, her hair in white ribbons that looked to have been tied everywhere.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"she screamed, obviously upset. Oliver immediately set about de tangling the ribbons and calming her down, which was not easy with Allen absolutely howling with laughter.

"Who are you talking about, my dearest little petal?" he cooed, and Allen stopped laughing when he saw the girl begin to glare.

"He was wearing that stupid hat and called me Bella...like I am anything like Belle! Stupid stupid boy! And he had a stupid friend who helped him tie the ribbons and, and..." The last ribbon was unknotted and she snatched a pair of scissors and began to cut the length of ribbon up decisively. Allen was thinking, before a horrible thought crossed his mind.

"Do you mean Luciano Vargas?"

She frowned. "Of course I mean Luci! That bloody, bloody idiot with the moronic friend and the stupidest hat known to this Earth!"

Oliver twitched, holding the swear jar out under her nose. Forty pence clinked grudgingly into the glass before he smiled.

"It isn't as bad as all that. I read somewhere that tying a girl's hair with ribbon means you are saying that she is yours."

Allen snarled immediately. No way. No way was Luci getting a girlfriend before Al did. He seized the girl's wrist. "You a first player?"

She flipped him over her shoulder so he landed on his back, growling at him like an animal. Oliver nodded and Al grinned, scrambling up. He would get a good bruise from that flip.

"Then I say Luciano can't date ya. You're a Kirkland, which means you're Oliver's sister. By that ruling, you're my sister too. And if he wants to date you he has to get my permission. He'll never get it." He frowned so that he looked serious.

For the second time in as many minutes she knocked him over, but this time she was hugging him.

...

"Hey, Nina, get up! Niiiiiina!" Shetland turfed her twin out of bed, cackling at the yelp he gave. He started to whine incoherently from his position on the floor and she snickered slightly. Orkney always was a bad person to wake up.

"Yeah, fixed time for school. You have to be there...Of course, you could always let your grades drop?"

She raced back to her own room, her braid messed up from sleep, before she got dressed in her uniform. It may have been the male uniform but it suited her very well, she thought. In this, she looked very ungirly.

Her brother skipped around the door, dressed in the female uniform. "How do I look?"

His hair was tied in bunches, which fell very cutely to his shoulders.

"Like a girl..." Shetland muttered, a small smile tugging her lips upwards for a second. Her brother was rushing over to hug her, when she twisted away to release her hair and brush it through. Orkney waited until she had finished to help her tie it into a long braid of sorts with a series of black hair bands.

"Thanks, Nina." The girl hugged her brother, before rushing to the door and running. Orkney shrieked, racing after her before remembering that he needed his school bag.

England was pacing in front of the school, trying not to worry. The twins always turned up eventually, but they were still refusing to wear the correct uniform, swapping when they received it. It wasn't really Orkney he minded, but his sister was the only girl in the family and needed some form of femininity. She didn't appear to have very many female friends, apart from Belarus, who she did actually get on with.

"Ah, hello, Artie!" A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and England shrieked loudly, while Ireland snickered behind him.

"You git, don't sneak up on me!"

Orkney sighed as he walked demurely towards his brothers. "Good morning..."

Shetland was actually already in the building, but she was planning to ditch classes and head over to the woods. However, it should have been noted that she happened to glance out the window in time to see three familiar figures flirting with her brothers. Two out of three were looking terrified, while one was grinning widely. Shetland sighed.

"Mightn't be so bad if they realised Orkney was a girl and Art's never going to stop being standoffish." She slammed the window open.

"HANDS OFF, YE MORONIC EXCUSES FER PERSONIFICATIONS!"

France, Spain and Prussia looked up as one to see a furious face disappear from the window, five minutes before a blur hit them like a bullet, knocking Spain gently to the ground and France and Prussia aggressively off their feet.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" the figure yelled again. France was prepared to fight before the front of the jacket caught his attention.

"Eh?"

Shetland looked down herself to blush brightly. Damn. Today of all days, and she'd forgotten to...well, bind.

Prussia's eyes quickly followed as soon as France began to nosebleed, while Spain smiled happily, standing up to present Shetland with a flower of some sort.

She raised an eyebrow, before Ireland snatched it from her, handing it back.

"No. No hitting on her." His expression was unusually firm, and he glanced towards Orkney.

"And I have been meanin' ta ask... Ye do know he's my brother, no' ma sister, right?"

Three stunned expressions crossed again, before France began to get a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, but 'e is beautiful, no?"

"NO." A kick from Shetland sent France to the ground even before England had opened his mouth to protest. Orkney had gone very red, before he found someone had a hold of his arm.

"Poppet, are you okay?" Sugar sweet tones sent fear into the spines of four of the men, while the other two nodded. Oliver Kirkland stood with a face that smiled in a dreadful little way, a way that told of worlds of pain for the man who dared to hit on his siblings if his siblings had said no.

Shetland hugged him swiftly, before walking briskly inside. Oliver then turned to Orkney, offering his arm like a gentleman.

...

"SHETLAND, GET YE SCRAWNY SELF HERE NOW!"

Scotland had a murderous expression, casting his eyes about for his young sister. He had known something was up when she had not bugged him this morning. Now, he had found a little pile of cigarette ash on the window sill of his room, when he had dashed back to pick something up. This probably meant that she had burnt them a short while ago.

This meant that:

1) He had no cigarettes for today.

2) She wasn't in her lessons.

3) She was in a bad mood.

An ice cube bounced off his head and he looked to the top of the lockers to see his dust covered sister throwing them at his head with apparent enjoyment.

"YE LITTLE..." The Scot dragged his sister off the lockers and slung her over one shoulder. She delivered a quick kick before he put her down and a glint sprung into his eyes.

"Run," he said very softly, a smile forming on his face as she did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Shetland ran along the corridor with the cry of the hunting Scotland behind her. She truly did like teasing him and winding him up until he reached that point of his instincts taking over and hunting her down.

However, avoiding him was more of a problem than winding him up. Scotland was an experienced fighter and knew most of her hiding places. She was pretty sure he had a map.

Diving into a room, she closed the door as quietly and quickly as she could, pushing a table against it before climbing out of the window. The wide ledges were perfect to sit on or climb to the next one.

She scrambled to the edge of the sill and looked up, seeing a jagged drainpipe that was perfect. Catching a hold of it she pulled herself up until she was at the next ledge. She fell into the room, and heard a high pitched scream.

A scream?

Looking up, she saw a shaking Austria, and Switzerland stood protectively in front of Liechtenstein. She waved uncertainly before hearing a crash from the room below that signified the table had been forcibly moved away from the door.

"Sorry, gents, I'll have to leave ye." A grin sparkled quickly and she dashed from the room which appeared to have been set out for a tea time.

Her eyes spotted Allen and she ran up to him.

"Lend me your baseball bat, Al!" she hissed, and the boy turned around in shock.

"Where the hell did you come from, Dobbin?"

She growled at the nickname but tugged at the nail covered bat insistently. "I need that bloody weapon! I annoyed the Scot again."

"Oh no. Don't drag me into this, you little brat..." He kept a hold of his bat and she growled again, running as footsteps pounded up the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE, YE LITTLE TWERP!"

She squeaked and quickened her running, jumping through the doorway to the other set of stairs and sliding down the banisters quickly.

"GET LOST, SCOTTIE!" she yelled back, jumping off and wincing at the twinge in her foot before running just as fast.

Someone thumped into her and she fell, swearing and scrambling for a hold. A stare caught her gaze and she glared. "Let me up, damnit!" Most of the air had gone out of her when this person had landed on her.

"...Alright..." She blinked at them, before recognition kicked in.

"Oh, hello, Lithuania. You might want to run quickly..." A yell rang from the stairwell and she shoved Lithuania in order to run, but fell as soon as she did so, scrambling up again with scraped hands and running.

"SHETLAND!"

She payed no attention to Scotland, running forward before two pairs of hands caught her.

"I think ye should listen to our lovely big brother," Ireland said sweetly, a darkening grin on his face.

Northern Ireland spun her around grinning at Scotland, the Ireland twins both shoving her forward into Scotland's grasp.

"If ye throw ice cubes at me again, I will not be so forgiving." Scotland growled, pulling the bands out of her hair and tugging it sharply until she gave a howl, shoving him away and readying her fists for a fight. Scotland laughed and snatched something out of her pocket that looked horribly like money.

"I'll be buying my cigarettes with this, thanks!" Her big brother let her go and she stumbled, a glare forming as she realised that her hair had been loosened.

She turned to shout at her brother but he was already halfway up the stairs.

"Damn," she hissed, before she checked for a hair tie in her pocket, running towards China.

"Hey! Hey, China!"

The other froze slightly upon seeing her, but she held out the hair tie.

"Help me braid my hair?"

He took it frowning, and she turned her back to him so that he was able to reach her hair. The slim hands of the nation braided quickly and tied the elastic loop before pushing her forward. A smile crept unseen over her face as she ran off.

Orkney was waiting for her outside the classroom, hovering in a worried manner before spotting her.

"Hello, Nina," she greeted him, reaching out to ruffle his hair and grinning slightly. He smiled up at her, the mirrored expressions differing only slightly.

"Nonna, why is your hair done differently?" asked her brother, seeing her wince and quickly understanding what must have happened to the tightly banded braid that her hair had been twisted into previously.

"Again, Shetland?" He patted her head to ascertain where her hair had been tugged, feeling a slight raised bit that when looked at was an angry pink in colour.

She did not speak, a rare silence falling between them and Orkney taking her hand, tugging her along to the classroom.

...

Literature was sometimes interesting, especially when read in other languages. Shetland had, from free time, learnt a few languages to deal with situations such as her application to the Academy, and the classes that required her to learn them.

Currently they were being read a French text which she could just about understand, while she could see her twin struggling slightly. Looking across to England, she could see him making a face and stuffing his fingers surreptitiously in his ears. Good God, he was determined if nothing else. His attitude to France was rather prickly.

A tug at her sleeve drew her attention to Italy, who was sat next to her. She refrained from frowning when she saw the notepaper which he had passed to her. In messy handwriting, it asked her to look around. She did so, not keeping a mirror to look with, and saw Denmark waving urgently. She made a face and turned back wondering what his problem was.

A paper aeroplane hit her head and her expression grew darker as she turned, glaring at Denmark.

The blond grinned at her before trying to figure out her expression. Perhaps he couldn't work out she was angry? It was likely...she shook a fist at him, watching for a reaction.

Unfortunately that was to stare as France had done, almost casually. She went red with mortification and turned quickly, hearing a choked sound behind her as presumably Norway decided to step in to help keep the peace. Thank God for Arthur's nicer friends.

What was wrong with these people? If you had no 'Y' chromosome you were suddenly a target for pervertedness. It was...deeply disturbing. The paper aeroplane had something scrawled on it and she picked it up, unfolding it to read the message.

Dude, it read, you're a girl?

She scowled deeply again, folding it back and flying it back towards the Dane where it hit his forehead. A cry of surprise interrupted the teacher, who glared at them both.

"Are you listening, Mademoiselle Kirkland?" the man asked. She cast her eyes down angrily.

"Oui, Monsieur." It wasn't fair, she had done almost nothing wrong! Her darkened expression caused Norway to sigh and whack Denmark over the head which in turn drew attention to the blond as he gave a howl of pain and lamented aloud. A glare from the teacher put a stop to it and Shetland settled comfortably back in her seat, smiling swiftly at Norway who inclined his head. The teacher sensed nothing amiss and carried on reading aloud.

At the back of the class, Allen was glaring at Denmark. For his Dobbin to scowl like that it meant that Denmark had probably said something inappropriate. The Dane was damn lucky that Luciano wasn't here or he would be in pain deeper than what Norway caused. Luciano, of course, would at some point be back at school, along with Lutz and Mikado. Shetland would hate that more than the teasing she received at the moment.

Denmark now seemed to be whining at Norway, probably complaining that his neck hurt. The idiot should just stop wearing ties...


	3. BONUS CHAPTER

**BONUS CHAPTER**

Things I Am Not Allowed To Do By Shetland Islands

1. I am not allowed to drop out of a tree onto Denmark and steal his hat.

2. Even if I can beat him. Because he doesn't like it and Scottie will be cross.

3. I am not allowed to drink too much.

4. Because Scottie doesn't like getting a bill for the rebuilding of bars.

5. I am not allowed to steal Prussia's boxers.

6. Even if he has harassed Orkney, because...See number Two.

7. I am not allowed to kick America.

8. Because he kicks back and England hates having to stop fights.

9. I am not allowed to set fire to Hong Kong's wardrobe if he annoys me.

10. He keeps his fireworks there, surprisingly.

11. I am not allowed to kick Francis.

12. He will then tell on me.

13. Scottie would be cross.

14. I am not allowed to steal pocky from Japan.

15. He will start lacing it with sedatives.

16. Which isn't fun.

17. I am not allowed to ply England with drink.

18. See 4.

19. I am not allowed to make Orkney go to lessons in my place.

20. Because he can't do a convincing impression of me and will tell.

21. I am not allowed to buy a flamethrower again.

22. Because Wales will set his dragon on me.

23. I am not allowed to climb up the guttering any more.

24. Because it scares everyone except me.

25. And I should care about that. I really should.

26. I am not allowed to tie Francis to a tree and leave him.

27. See 13.

28. I am not allowed to steal paperwork and set fire to it.

29. My brothers will all try to kick my ass when they get into trouble with their bosses.

30. I am not to hack the intercom system.

31. Francis was the only one happy when I did so.

32. Needless to say, England wasn't. At all.

33. I am not allowed to slide down the banisters.

34. I am not allowed to throw ice cubes at Scottie.

35. See 13.

36. I am not allowed to pour glitter into Germany's nostrils while he's asleep and call it a German Sparkle Party when he sneezes it out.

37. Because he'll really not take it well.

38. I am not allowed to hit South Italy's arm if he annoys me.

39. Spain will be angry. Plus, South Italy will hit me back.

40. I am not allowed to kidnap Berlitz again.

41. Germany will hunt me down.

42. Even if all I was doing was cuddling him and he was happy.

43. I am not allowed to dress up China's panda.

44. He'll try to dress me up to match.

45. Scotland will take pictures.

46. I am not allowed to dress up any of my brothers in dresses.

47. Even if Francis pays me.

48. Because my ass won't be worth a penny by the time that my brothers are through with me.

49. I am not allowed to steal Faroe's guitar.

50. He'll be upset. Really upset.

51. I am not allowed to sing the stereotype song. Ever.

52. I am not allowed to give Francis the spare key to England's house again.

53. See 31 and 32.

54. I am not allowed to break Scottie's windows.

55. See 13.

56. I am not allowed to claim that Denmark is 'my eternal lackey'.

57. I am not allowed to hit Prussia with a barge pole.

58. I am not allowed to buy Super Glue again.

59. Ever.

60. I am not allowed to fix wheels to Russia's desk so that if anyone leans on it it moves forward.

61. I am not allowed to dress as Canada and use this disguise to steal food.

62. Francis would be cross. Also see 48.

63. I am not allowed to give Scottie's password to Ladonia.

64. I am not allowed to pour colour dye into the wash.

65. I am not allowed Kool Aid.

66. I am never again allowed to dive into the Pacific from a boat.

67. I am not allowed to replace Canada's maple syrup with Cavonia.

68. See 48.

69. ...Oh, so much I could say about this if I was allowed.

70. I am not allowed to call China an old man.

71. I am not allowed to sleep on the roof.

72. See 24.

73. I am not allowed to tell Sealand stories of female pirates.

74. I am not allowed to sew lace onto England's uniforms.

75. Or his suits.

76. I am not allowed to hug Netherlands.

77. I don't know why, but my brothers made this clear.

78. I am not allowed to steal Switzerland's bullets.

79. Because he always has spares and a really good aim.

80. I am not allowed to take Spain's axe.

81. I am not allowed to fill Austria's pockets with Marshmallow Fluff.

82. The reason being that Hungary doesn't mind hitting my head with a pan.

83. I am not allowed to go near the toaster.

84. I am not allowed to go near the drinks cabinet.

85. I am not allowed to buy certain books or manga for Liechtenstein.

86. I am not allowed to tell people I am actually a boy.

87. I am female and if I pull that trick again my brothers will dress me in a frilly dress.

88. Poland will help them.

89. I am not allowed to buy a note catapult.

90. People think it's annoying.

91. See 25.

92. I am not allowed to buy Princess Resurrection if I will leave it where Sealand can get at it.

93. I am not allowed to play 'He's a Pirate' at three in the morning.

94. Or set it as a ringtone.

95. I am not allowed to 'accidentally' call Romania Edward.

96. He will earnestly explain the ways he can cause me harm if I do.

97. While smiling.

98. I am not allowed to go near my brothers with scissors.

99. I am not allowed to paint America's fighter plane. Or go near it.

100. I am not allowed to play the pocky game. My brothers swear they will kill whoever I play it with.


End file.
